Definitions
by FadingGrin
Summary: Because definitions vary and one man's trash is another man's treasure.
1. Chapter 1

**Amiable****, adjective**

A simpering giggle. "Oh, Lord Henry, you flatter me so!" The butler watches, two steps behind her, and smiles slightly at the man, perfectly human and therefore harmless.

**Comb, verb**

One hundred strokes, every morning, every evening, without fail. He should know, he counts every single stroke of the comb through short vermillion hair. It is the one thing he actually finds pleasure in, in this game of make-believe he plays with her.

**Coronation, noun**

Sometimes, in the dead of night when the shadows grow teeth and the butler is the last one awake, he thinks of wreathing his mistress in those shadows, clothing her in carmine and watching her smiles grow sharp on a throne of his making.

**Flicker, verb**

The Madame watches him constantly, her eyes flickering all over him and he feels them like a heated caress on his skin, the beautiful red of fresh blood sliding through his hair.

**Flirt, verb**

"Why Grell, one would think you care more for these whores than me." "Never, Madame."

**Incarnate, adjective**

They were liars and sinners, demons wearing human skins, draping themselves in human decadence without an ounce of shame or remorse.

**Lash, verb**

Madame Red was not a nice person. She was temperamental and envious and petty, and all the more glorious for it. Grell didn't really mind dodging the occasional teacup.

**Seam, noun**

"Grell." "Yes, Madame?" "The seam is crooked. I cannot wear a gown like this for the ball. Fix it." "Yes, Madame."

**Sedate, verb**

Madame Red always sleeps, deeply and dreamlessly, after a night out with the devil grinning at her side.

**Thrill, noun**

A life filled with empty, pale colours suddenly transformed into something vivid the moment Madame Red laid eyes on this sharp-toothed god of death.

* * *

><p><em>Kuroshitsuji is in no way my property, reviews keep writers happy, you know the drill. If there are any couples or characters or words in particular you'd like to see, feel free to contact me in any way that you think suitable.<br>_


	2. Chapter 2

**Arpeggio, noun**

Late in the night, just before the mansion wakes from its slumber, the halls fill with a music that sounds perfectly, subtly, beautifully wrong.

**Compress, verb**

Sebastian wraps the young master carefully into his clothing, tightening bows and doing up tiny rows of even tinier buttons. If there is a grin lingering on the edges of the butler's eyes, well he's a very good butler and really, it wouldn't do for a Phantomhive butler to laugh at his master. And if Ciel ever feels like the noose around his neck tightens with every tiny, perfectly gilded button, well, Ciel's always been good with games, especially the ones where there are lives at stake and the panicked adrenaline rushing in his veins offers a sort of chaotic clarity.

**Ghoul, noun**

Sebastian's eyes glint with something like thirst when his eyes spot hastily covered stains in the floors and bullet holes peeking from behind paintings when he returns to the mansion.

**Grandeur, noun**

Sometimes the empty, ornate cavern of his bedroom echoes with half-forgotten snatches of conversations with smiling, blurry faces and Ciel runs to the steady, cool stone of the kitchen where he curls up in the corner.

**Migrant, noun**

Sebastian has seen empires rise and fall, great kingdoms reduced to dust, continents vanish in sand. "You _have_ been busy, haven't you, Sebastian?" "Yes, Young Master."

**Odalisque, noun**

Demons don't have genders, and there are masters far more twisted than little boys.

**Resonance, noun**

The mansion is huge and with just three servants, no matter how rowdy they may be, it is no wonder that there are long, quiet moments. In the privacy of his office, Ciel slides reverent fingers over the trigger of his gun and the butler appears, every single time, smiling hungrily.

**Struggle, verb**

They have played chess exactly once. It was a long time before Ciel could look at the board without the hot flush of anger crawling through his veins.

**Tyrannize, verb**

"Time for your lessons, Young Master."

**Zabaglione, noun**

The light red flush on Ciel's cheeks was cute. But coupled with the sight of him stumbling around the house, followed by his falling asleep curled on a windowsill was enough to make Sebastian smirk gleefully for a long time.

* * *

><p><em>I don't own Kuroshitsuji, reviews are appreciated as always.<em>


End file.
